The Nexus (Year 3)
The Nexus is a strike in Destiny: Rise of Iron. It takes place in Ishtar Sink, Venus and is the second mission in the quest Variations on a Theme. It is a remixed version of The Nexus from Destiny. It can be played in strike playlists or by selecting the Light 320 difficulty of The Nexus in the Director. Objectives *Descend into the Academy *Stalk the Servitors (Fallen variant) or Defeat Taken Captains (Taken variant) *Find the Nexus *Lower the Barrier *Reach the Nexus Transcript {Loading Screen} *'IKORA REY': The Vex have restarted their world-eating machine in a bid to restore their Nexus. In time Venus will be consumed-- *'CAYDE-6': And listen to this: scouts report that the Vex have upgraded the Nexus Mind with tech from the Vault of Glass! *'IKORA': Do you need something, Cayde? *'CAYDE': No! Just here to support my favorite Guardian. *'IKORA': I'm sure. Let's take that Nexus Mind apart. {Gameplay} If Fallen occupy the N/Gen Branch: *'IKORA': Cayde. *'CAYDE': What? *'IKORA': Why are you here? The truth. *'CAYDE': Can't a Hunter sit in on a mission with his friends? Because that's all this is. Let's find that Nexus Mind. If Taken occupy the N/Gen Branch: *'CAYDE': Hold on. I'm reading massive numbers of Taken. It's an invasion. Usually, all you see out here is Vex. *'IKORA': Cayde, why are you here? The the truth. *'CAYDE': Ikora, I'm hurt! I haven't seen you and the Guardian in a while, that's all. Let's get these Taken. The fireteam enters the N/Gen Branch. If Fallen occupy the area: *'CAYDE': We keep knocking the Fallen Houses down and they keep coming back. If they weren't out here killing us, I'd be impressed. *'IKORA': Break their command Servitors, and you break them. The fireteam destroys all three Servitors. The door at the top of the stairs opens. *'IKORA': Every Servitor down brings us closer to ridding Venus of the Fallen. *'CAYDE': Plus it opens a lot of doors. Upper level's clear. If the Taken occupy the area: *'CAYDE': Remember when the scholars said the Taken wouldn't be any trouble once we killed the King? Maybe they should grab a weapon and come out here. *'IKORA': Their leadership has filtered downward. Take out the Captains, Guardian. The fireteam kills all three Captains. The door at the top of the stairs opens. *'IKORA': Taken have been aimless since their King's demise. For them to concentrate their forces here means they understand the value of the Nexus Mind. *'CAYDE': If they've taken it, we can still blow it up. The fireteam continues through the door and reaches Dig Site 4, encountering enemies along the way. *'CAYDE': I'm reading a massive barrier ahead. *'IKORA': Cayde, I appreciate the support, but don't you have other responsibilities? *'CAYDE': Look, current situation aside, the Guardians have things handled. Doesn't leave a lot for the Hunter Vanguard to do. *'IKORA': If you're bored, the Warlock halls could always use a once-over with a mop. *'CAYDE': What was that? You're breaking up. The fireteam reaches a barrier that prevents them from continuing. They find a power source on one side of the area and carry it across to the shrine next to the barrier. The fireteam steps on the plate, and the barrier begins to disappear. More enemies appear and attack the fireteam. They destroy the enemies, and the barrier disappears. *'CAYDE': That barrier would've taken considerable resources to power. I think they're scared. *'IKORA': Validate that fear, Guardian. The fireteam continues through the tunnel and reaches a cliff overlooking The Nexus. *'CAYDE': Ugh, my stomach drops whenever you make a jump like this. And I don't even have a stomach. Funny how that works. The fireteam jumps down and destroys the enemies. If the enemies were Vex, Sekrion, Nexus Mind floats down from the ceiling. *'IKORA': That Mind is wielding a significantly upgraded chassis. *'CAYDE': I bet bullets still work. Aren't you glad I'm here to help? If the enemies were Taken, Sekrion, Subverted Mind appears. *'CAYDE': Looks like the Taken got to the Nexus Mind first. *'IKORA': Doesn't change the plan. If the fireteam is fighting the Nexus Mind, they will periodically be "Marked by the Void," which slowly causes their vision to go black. They cleanse themselves in a pool of Light to restore their vision. robbing them of their visibility at a much faster rate. If the fireteam is fighting the Subverted Mind, Sekrion is periodically made invulernable by a shield. An Aegis appears somewhere in the area, and a Guardian uses its power to take down the shield. Eventually, the fireteam kills Sekrion. *'CAYDE': Well, Guardian, Ikora, it's been fun, but I've got a legion of Hunters to oversee, which is less fun than it sounds. I think they think I'm too hands-on. *'IKORA': Some of them just don't like you. *'CAYDE': Wait, what? *'IKORA': You've done well, Guardian. For the time being, Venus continues to turn, despite our enemies' best efforts. {Mission Ends} Tactics The Barrier *Only one Guardian needs to stand on the plate to charge it—the two remaining Guardians can ready their weapons and take defensive positions in the area to catch the enemies by surprise, and wipe them out almost immediately. The Nexus *Sekrion fires its weapons constantly; Guardians must remain mobile when fired upon. A stationary player will meet their end very quickly once the Mind sets its sights on him/her. *If fighting the original Vex Mind, keep your powers of observation sharp. Once you are Marked by it, you must find a fountain of Light as quickly as possible. Do not attempt to continue fighting or kill Sekrion—once most of your visibility is broken, you will not be able to find your way, and will die soon after. Trivia *The Titan Mark of the Nexus Undone can be earned through this Strike. References Category:Rise of Iron Strikes